


Snowed Out

by thranarwhal



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, snow sex (eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranarwhal/pseuds/thranarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of the crazy snow we've been getting in Georgia, my muse told me to write. Barduil and Bardlings and Legolas (is he included it Bardlings?) enjoy a snow day in the south!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not edited this, and it's my first barduil fic except for the big bang I'm working on so if there are grammatical errors, forget they're there.

Bard was only half conscious when his body decided to tell him he was cold. He was racked with full body shivers, causing him to pull the human furnace Thranduil closer towards him, and snuggle the blankets up past his chin. Winter was something Bard has frequently endured throughout his life, but it never got easier for him. Living up north in the mountains with his family, he was constantly outside chopping wood, moving cars, shoveling snow, and fixing up houses and electrical systems after blizzards. But that doesn't mean he ever enjoyed it. Maybe that's why, Bard mused, it was such an easy change for Bard to move to Georgia with Thranduil.   
Ridiculous, Bard thinks. Moving to Georgia had nothing to do with the weather, and everything to do with Thranduil. The man was gorgeous, taller than most men and even Bard, with long silver hair that fell down his back without a tangle no matter what he was doing. Piercing blue eyes that rivaled clear skies, and porcelain for skin. The man was a dream to withhold, but Bard loved the man wrapped within the beauty more. The witty, sarcastic, melt in your mouth cutie couldn't possibly be resisted. He walked gracefully, giving the impression he could walk on water without ripples. His gestures were minute, making you think he rarely did them, as if it was a foreign thing to him, making them all the more precious. He expressions were guarded, causing you to want to unravel him, make his icy exterior crack (Bard had managed that successfully ). But the most unbelievable trait Bard believed he had was his unwavering loyalty. His devotion to Bard and his children, along with his very own Legolas, was uncanny. And his heart was bigger than himself. No one, human or animal, would stay hungry or cold for long. If it meant Thranduil would skip a meal, or lose sleep from being in the cold, he would do it. The man was perfection to Bard, and even after his wife dying he counted his blessing a hundred times over for finding his ultimate true love.   
But the cold this morning was justwrong. It was Georgia, and Bard knew it shouldn't be this cold. A wave of dread crashed over him when he felt the bitterness of the bite to the cold winds howling outside the early morning. He knew that kind of cold could only mean one thing. He successfully managed to grab more of the blankets closer to him, and also pulled Thranduil closer to his body, his back lining up with his front and his head under Bard's chin. Bard decided if he could stay just like this for the rest of winter, it wouldn't be too bad.

After managing to doze for another hour, a loud bang burst through the door of their bedroom, and the two men were covered in kids within seconds. Hands and feet were poking out every, along with squeaks and giggles. Bard groaned as he felt himself being jostled, catching a foot in the gut and said foot receiving an "oomph" in disappointment and pain.  He looked out from the covers to see 4 bright and shining faces smiling back at him, barely containing their excitement.   
His youngest was fidgeting furiously where she was perched across Thranduil's knees, and decided she couldn't keep the silence up any longer.  
"Da, it's snowing! Can you believe it?" She asked excitedly.  
Bard barely suppressed a groan. Tilda, having her mother die giving birth to her, barely remembered the snow from up north. While she had experienced it, she was but a small child and likely did not remember any of it.   
But Thranduil and Legolas, not being from the north, were not accustomed to the feet of snow Bard, Sigrid, and even Bain had seen many times before. And as soon as Tilda said snow, the ethereal being in his bed popped up with the most ridiculous grin plastered onto his sharp face.  
"Did you say snow, Miss Tilda?' A deep voice rolled out of Thranduil as he gathered her in his arms. His voice was slightly rusty from not being used yet this morning, low and raspy. Also it had to do with last nights attempt to make Bard feel warmer despite the blankets not working, but Bard wasn't about to admit that with his kids on the bed. Thankfully Thranduil had very convincing ways to get him warm all over instantly....  
Tilda beamed at Thranduil, in a way that spoke words unlike any other gaze. She looked at him with a look meant for praise, and Bard thought it was rather fitting for his vain lover, who always looked at himself in the mirror just to gaze upon his beauty. And he knew it too.  
"I did Ada, can we go outside and make snow angels?" Tilda asked.  
"And build a snowman!" Sigrid interjected.  
"And sled down the hill in our back yard!" Legolas piped in.  
"And have a neighborhood snowball fight!" Bain pronounced. It seemed as if the kids had been up formulating the plan all night, and with all of them looking at Thranduil and Bard with the biggest puppy dog eyes, who could say no?  
The blonde seemed to agree. "Well Bard, looks like were trapped aren't we?" Thranduil asks, turning to Bad and gracing him with a smirk, because he knows how much Bard would rather stay inside by the fire. But he can't do that to his kids, not when snow was this rare in Georgia.  
"Alright," Bard says reluctantly, and a chorus of hollerings, even from his lover, erupt in the room. All the kids start dashing off and running around, making it to the door to go change, and Bard yells out, "Put on at least 3 layers of clothes before you step outside or we are all coming in."  
A round of "Yes Da"'s fade from the hallway outside their bedroom, and Bard flops unceremoniously back onto the bed with a great sigh. He loves his kids to death, but hates the snow. It's no wonder he readily accepted moving in with Thranduil.  
Said man was leaning over him, propped on an elbow while the other hand ran along his chest, tracing random patterns at his own will.  
"Come Bard, it will only be for a few hours." Thranduil said trying to entice his lover. "Then we will be back in the warmth, and I'll have us a nice hot bath and I will even give you a massage. How can you turn that up?" He asks smirking, knowing how Bard loved bathing together, and how Thranduil's massages were so rare and well done, it was worth doing him a favor for one.  
Bard groans, knowing this. "Why do you antagonize me so?" He asks the blonde staring up at him from heavy lidded eyes, knowing he has lost the fight and anticipating the bath.  
"Because I love you," Thranduil says blatantly, and it stuns Bard again how much he loves Thranduil, and how much Thranduil loves him back. Every time they say they love each other, Bard sees it like its the first time, unexpected and full of fluff that makes Bard's chest expand with happiness.   
"I love you too, but I hate you for making me do this." Bard says with a pout.  
"No you don't." Thranduil smirks again, leaning over to give Bard a small peck on the lips and hopping out of bed to get dressed for the weather.  
"You're right," Bard muses, seeing Thranduil dash across the room in naught but his nightshirt, which is already a bit too short on him, seeing that it is actually Bard's. Bard can't resist the sight his lover gives him and leaps out of bed to stalk his prey. He comes up right behind Thranduil and grabs his hips steadying him.   
"You're right," He repeats, breath fanning over Thranduil's pointed ear tip. "If I did , I couldn't get this." Which he follows by grabbing Thranduil's behind aggressively, kneading the flesh between his palms sensually, making Thranduil groan and throw his head back onto Bard's shoulder, gasping as he went.   
"Bard," Thranduil sighs as the bowman continues to manipulate Thranduil's flesh, "We need to go." He says, and unfortunately steps away.  
Bard pouts, but sighs in agreement and grabs his clothes to put on for the oncoming cold he knows is coming.


	2. Snow Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it's like to have a snow day with the Bardlings and Legolas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even proof read this myself because I'm in a rush to pack my bags to leave for the weekend, so please forget that I made any mistakes

Childish giggles mixed with deep laughter could be heard from the Oropherion's house. Onlookers would see a beautiful family running through the white, billowy snow. Not only was snow rare far in the south, but it had snowed 6 inches. It was packed in with a layer of ice on top, making every step crunchy, every sled go faster, and every snowball hit harder. Bard unfortunately felt the last was the one he had been frequented the most with.   
Because while he and Thranduil were still getting their snow gear put on, the kids had been outside building mini forts, as much as 6 inches would allow, and stocking up on snowballs. They had loads collectively made between the 4 of them, and as soon as Bard stepped outside, one had connected with his cheek, causing him to groan and have ice roll down into his turtle neck.   
Laughter erupted from the front yard, the kids attempting to contain their mirth to make more accurate throws at Bard, covering his body in hair in all white until he faintly resembled a snowman.   
Meanwhile, Thranduil had joined Bard and the children outside, and while Bard assumed he would help him, Thranduil just doubled over with laughter. The sight of Bard's brown wavy locks doused in snow, while the rest of him turned his brown coat white was too much.   
"Are you going to stand there and laugh at me all day, or help me get this snow off?" Demanded Bard, but couldn't really be angry at his lover for laughing at the ridiculous image he was.   
"Neither," Thranduil said, scurrying past Bard into the yard to be with the kids. "I'm going to help them." He said with a wide grin as he picked up one of the snowballs and threw it at Bard.   
Bard stood with his mouth agape, not expecting his lover to side with the kids, but it proved fatal as a snowball thrown by Legolas connected with his open mouth.   
"Pleh!" Bard spit out the icy chunks, fixing Legolas with a glare he didn't really mean. "You'll pay for that one!"  
And he hurried down the steps of their front door, despite the snowballs flying at him from 5 different directions, and headed straight for Legolas. The 8 year old squeaked as he saw Bard jumping over his makeshift fort and coming right for him. He got up and ran as fast as his kid legs could, laughing and squealing when he was caught and tackled to the ground by Bard.   
"I got you now, prepare for punishment!" Bard roared as he tickled the little body, watching with amusement as Legolas attempted to squirm away, but laughing too hard to make any real attempts of escaping.   
Bard loved Legolas. He was such a bright kid, if not a little mischievous, always running around and plotting conspiracies. He had taken a liking to annoying Bard, but in a cute way. One morning he stole all of Bard's left shoes, and his them under his bed. Bard went searching forever around the house, already being late for work, until he noticed one of the 4 trouble makers was particularly giggly and wouldn't meet his eyes. But Bard couldn't be stern enough to him either, not able to tell him that he made him late for work. The adorable blue eyes that reminded him of Thranduil so much looked at him with the sweetest expression, and Bard knew he was a goner. The kid had a charm about him you couldn't resist, no matter how much you tried. Much like his father. Maybe that's why he loved them indefinitely.   
But being the little devil Legolas was, Bard took every chance he could to mess with the kid as well. They both loved the games as much as the other did. Hence the tackling in the snow, and tickling. But the was soon short lived, as Bard felt himself being flung onto Legolas as other small bodies piled on top of him, followed by a larger one. Laughing erupted from the dog pile as the family lay smothered on top of each other in the snow, and it caused Bard to have the brightest smile on his face he had had all morning. If his day went on like this, maybe the snow wouldn't be so bad after all.   
\---------------------------------------------  
Later in the day you could have found Thranduil lying in the snow with little Tilda beside him, moving their arms and legs about to create the most beautiful snow angels. After successfully managing to rise without leaving indents in his angel, Thranduil reached over to collect Tilda from her angel, and they stood back and gazed upon their work.   
"Miss Tilda, I do believe we make a fine pair of snow angels." Thranduil said, admiring the one large angel next to the very small angel.   
The 5 year old looked as well, then looked back to the tall man holding her.   
"It's only fine because you helped me make it Ada." Tilda said, causing Thranduil to look at her and smile. Tilda laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
"Love you Ada" She mumbled, suddenly sleepy after she had been outside playing all day.   
"I love you too Tilda," Thranduil said fondly as he reached to ruffle her curls. "Let's get you inside and warm so you can sleep."  
Surprisingly no retort came, and Thranduil carried the sleepy child into the warm house, laying her in her bed and draping her with blankets to keep her warm.   
\------------------------------------  
A snowman family had been assembled by Sigrid, as much as she could managed, in the front of their yard. Bard and Thranduil were in the center, tallest of the bunch with toothy grins and ridiculously long carrot noses. On Bard's side were Sigrid and Bain, the first wrapped in a scarf and the latter with a baseball cap. Thranduil's side was graced with Legolas and Tilda, a toy solder in the boys hand and a glittery hair clip on the girls head.   
All in all, it looked to be a very loving family. Sigrid proudly flaunted her work, showing it off to her family and the neighbors. But the neighbors were more interested in the sledding down the hill, and the boys readily agreed with them.   
The hill should have been illegal, for such an incline to have pedestrians drive and walk down, but it made for great sledding. One push from the top and you were gone, gaining speed like you would not believe down the hill. Bain and Legolas tried many things to get them going faster, riding together for more weight, and have Bard and Thranduil both push them down the hill.   
And of course, they did. Pushing their kids down the hill for the umpteenth time, they watched with goofy grins as Legolas 's hair whipped in the wind that rushed by them, and how Bain's shouts of triumphs could be heard throughout the entire neighborhood. The proud dad's looked on fondly, and Bard glanced at his lover.   
"You know, they really are the best of friends." He told Thranduil, seeing the kids at the bottom of the hill laughing and hugging and meeting with a few of the other neighborhood boys, running off into one of their back yards.   
"Yes, and I am thankful for that." Thranduil says, turning his attention towards Bard. "I would hate to force either of them to live together if there was strong animosity towards another." Thranduil supplied honestly.   
The transitions of merging their two homes after they had been seeing each other for 2 years. They had worried that the age difference between the two boys could hurt their friendship, but the 12 year old boy took an immediate liking to the younger boy, and treated him as the younger brother he always wanted. Even Tilda had managed to squirm her way into the picture well. Everyone treated her as the princess she deserved to be, and the younger boys were only nice to her and always tried to include her in their games, even if she only managed to ruin them. Sigrid had taken on an older sister, and somewhat of a mom role for the younger three. Always walking them home from the bus stop, helping with their homework, and making them snacks, she kept the younger three in check. And despite her distance from Thranduil in the beginning, she soon learned to enjoy his haughty nature, and his witty remarks. She found it especially funny when Thranduil would purposely push Bard's buttons, and often enough he found them giggling together and plotting their next attempt to make Bard flustered. But he was also her shopping buddy. Many weekends, the two would go out for hours and come back with bags and clothes for everyone. The only reason why Bard dressed to sharply was because of them.   
It dawned on Bard that, if it weren't for Thranduil, none of today would have happened. None of the happy memories his family had together would happen, no one to warm his bed at night would have been there, and the laughter would have been fewer and far between. It saddened Bard, while simultaneously filling him with the desire to show his lover exactly how he feels about the life he has instilled back into his family.   
"Come," Bard implores to Thranduil, grabbing a pale but warm hand and gently tugs him towards the forests lining their back yard and beyond. "Let us cease speaking of the kids and enjoy the day as it was meant to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe some smut in the future...? But I am leaving for the weekend so I probably won't be able to update any time soon

**Author's Note:**

> Well I keep getting writers block, so I'll just keep posting when I finish writing the next chapter or segment. Eventual smut cause why not


End file.
